Un amor paralelo
by AndyImprentaMonito
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki, sin duda la mejor presidenta del mundo, siempre aplicada y responsable, ignorando confesiones de amor de Hinata Shintani y poniendo todo en orden, hasta que conoció a Usui Takumi, un chico apuesto y rico de la escuela Miyabigaoka. ¿Acaso la llegada de Usui hará que ella cambie sus sentimientos por Hinata? Historia paralela. Cualquier aclaración review o PM maid-sama
1. Chapter 1

**"¿Te encuentras bien?, has estado rara estos días, como en otro mundo..."**

_Eso es lo que últimamente se la pasan diciéndome mis amigos de la escuela...y, aunque no quiero aceptarlo, la razón por la que estoy así, tal vez se deba a él..._

_Yo...soy Ayusawa Misaki, presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la preparatoria Seika, tengo 16 años y trabajo en el coldsplay: "Maid Latte", es por eso que este trabajo es de medio tiempo, al parecer no me agrada la idea de que la escuela se entere de esto, y que todo lo que he logrado sea en vano, todo es para beneficio de las chicas, desde que Seika se volvió una escuela mixta, me he esforzado por mejorarla y hacer que los holgazanes de los chicos trabajen más duro y como debe ser. Pues el bien de las chicas y que estén a gusto y que haya mas mujeres en Seika ¡depende de mí!...pero, hay alguien con quien me siento diferente...pero no lo puedo permitir...ya que es mi mejor amigo de la infancia y no tengo tiempo para esas cosas...y su nombre es: Hinata Shintani._

_Él, en algunas ocasiones, a confesado su amor por mí, pero yo lo sigo rechazando, aunque siento lo mismo por él._

_Tengo una hermana menor, llamada Suzuna, ella y yo somos adoptadas por nuestra madre actual, ella nos encontró en un parque bastante lejos de nuestra antigua casa. Suzuna no sabe que somos adoptadas, era demasiado pequeña cuando nuestra verdadera madre nos abandonó y mi madre me obligo a no decirle nada, ya que cree que si Suzuna se enterara de la verdad se decepcionaría mucho._

_Va a haber un festival en la escuela, toda la preparatoria Seika participará, vendrán muchas escuelas de la zona. Habrá juegos mecánicos, rifas, comida y entretenimiento._

_Pero hubo un problema con los folletos y carteles que anunciarían el festival, Yukimura, el vicepresidente, pegó los carteles con una fecha equivocada, así que tuvimos que ir Yukimura, Shintani y yo a cambiar los carteles y reemplazarlos._

_Ya casi habíamos terminado hasta que vimos uno muy alto, tuvimos que hacer una pirámide humana para cambiarlo._

Misaki y los chicos hicieron la pirámide, ella, hasta arriba, a punto de tomar el cartel resbaló, Shintani no pudo detenerla.

_Creí que caería y azotaría en el suelo, pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en los brazos de un chico rubio y alto, traía puesto el uniforme de Miyabigaoka, la preparatoria de chicos ricos._

-¿Estás bien?-dijo el chico

-Sí...

Al verlo, Misaki sintió un sentimiento extraño, uno que nunca había experimentado con alguien mas.

Me he quedado sin palabras...este momento es muy bochornoso...

-Esto...¿Me podrías bajar ya?-dijo Misaki molesta.

-Lo siento, me he quedado sin palabras al verte...me preocupas -Misaki al escuchar eso se sonrojó.

Ella se bajó de los brazos del chico agradeciendo la ayuda y regresado a la escuela con los chicos.

_Aquel joven se me ha quedado viendo todo el tiempo mientras me alejaba de ese lugar, eso me puso nerviosa._

* * *

**Capitulo muy corto, lo sé, pero los próximos ****serán más largos e interesantes.**

**No olviden que está es una historia paralela.**

**Si tienen alguna duda no duden enviar un review o un PM.**

**Agradecimientos a Montse, Dana, Arlette y Sandibella por ayudarme a escribir está historia.**

**Gracias por leer, nuevo cap. cada viernes ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

Al siguiente día...

La escuela ya ha pasado y Misaki se dirige al cafe Maid...

En el transcurso, Misaki ha chocado con alguien.

-Perdón, lo siento. No me he fijado por...-Misa levanta la vista para ver con quien a chocado y...

_Es el chico que me había atrapado anteriormente._

-Oh, si eres tú, ¿A donde te diriges?-dijo él

-Amm...yo sólo pasaba por aquí, pero tengo algo de prisa.

-Oh, pero no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Es verdad, Ayuzawa Misaki es mi nombre, ¿Y el tuyo?

-Es Usui Takumi.

_De las prisas que tengo por llegar a mi trabajo salí corriendo apenas pudiendo despedirme de él._

_Cuando llegue al trabajo estaba muy agotada después de un tiempo._

**Ti-Tirin**\- alguien abrió la puerta. Misaki mira para dar la bienvenida.

-¡¿Usui?!

Algo molesta se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, amo-

_Quiero gritar pero eso ocasionara problemas._

Pero cuando levantó la vista se sorprende.

-Dana

* * *

-¿Misaki-chan?-Sonríe burlonamente-¿Trabajas aquí?

-Tú...¿Qué haces aquí?...-_respondí un tanto ruborizada, trate de hacerlo desapercibido ante sus ojos_-...Sí trabajo aquí...y...soy Misa-chan...no Misaki, por favor, amo.

-Ajajajaja-riendo-Creo que ya encontré a mi nueva diversión.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Serás parte del show.

_Cuando el dijo eso mi corazón se estremeció, no podía mostrar mis sentimientos, así que los reprimí._

_No podía verlo a los ojos, era muy difícil...sólo quedaba esperar un "milagro"_

Ayusawa dirigió a Usui a su asiento, una vez ahí Usui dijo:

-Misa-chan...

-Ximena

* * *

-¿Qué?-contestó molesta.

-Lo siento, no pienso causar problemas...sólo quería...mmm...pedirte una copa de helado.

_Quede totalmente destrozada, el estar ante su presencia me hacia sentir extraña...diferente..._

Tomó la orden la pequeña maid y siguió con su trabajo, en realidad no se sentía bien después de haber atendido a ese "amo".

_El cafe estaba totalmente lleno, nunca habíamos tenido tanta gente, tal vez halla sido el nuevo platillo "mochi", creo que trabajar en el "Maid latte" puede ser una oportunidad para mejorar mi relación con los chicos, nunca he tenido una pacífica hacia ellos..._

De regreso a casa..

-¡Gracias por tu trabajo!- dijo Satsuki, la dueña.

-¡Sí, igual, nos vemos!

_Me dirigí directamente a casa, mamá se preocupaba si no llegaba a la hora adecuada 10:15 p.m._

_Durante el trayecto pensaba en este tipo...¡No me lo podía sacar de la cabeza!, ¿por que se habrá reído?, ¿por que seria su nueva diversión?_

_Llegué a mi casa, abrí mi bolsa para sacar mis llaves y..._

-¡Oh, rayos! Las deje en mi casillero

Justo en ese momento Suzuna abrió la puerta.

-Onni-tan, olvidaste tus llaves.

\- Arlette.

* * *

¿Te sientes bien?...te noto mas extraña de lo normal...

-No, estoy bien, Suzuna, no te preocupes-_Esto que dije hizo que Suzuna sonriera y eso me alegró._

-Ah! Lo olvidaba!- Suzuna sacó un gran pastel de frutas y se lo entregó a Misaki- Gane muchas frutas e hice un pastel para ti.

-¿To-todo es para mí?

-Sí.

Después de esto Suzuna se fue a su cuarto y Misaki miró las frutas que su hermana había ganado y de repente Misa pensó:

-**_Debería hacer pasteles para el evento de la escuela._**

_La idea de los pasteles parecían buena...hasta que vi los resultados._

_¡Mis pasteles parecían cualquier cosa menos un pastel! Pero todo mi esfuerzo y toda la fruta de Suzuna no se iban a ir a la basura, así que tome la decisión de venderlos para el evento como estaba planeado._

Al siguiente día, Misaki llego al evento con los pasteles dentro de una caja, buscó a Yukimura y le entregó los pasteles.

Yukimura abrió la caja, y al ver las bolas de masa abrió sus ojos como platillos.

-Kaichou...¿Qué es esto?

-Son-son pasteles-, contestó molesta y en shock.

-¿Pasteles?

-¡Sólo ve y entrégalos al puesto de bocadillos!-, gritó con flamas al rededor.

-S-sí-, dijo Yukimura con lagrimas en la cara.

El pequeño Shoichiro Yukimura entrego los pasteles al puesto.

-Aquí tienen-, dijo él dando los pasteles a un chico.

-¿Qué es esto?-, dijo el chico con asco.

-Pasteles...-, dijo con una gota de sudor.

-Nadie los comprara, tómalos-, el chico aventó a Yukimura la caja.

-Kaichou...-, dijo Yukimura a Misaki con un aura gris.

_Me molesté bastante cuando no los aceptaron, pero ya los he reprendido y los han aceptado, ahora debo de cuidar el puesto de comida._

Mientras Misaki cuida el puesto un chico se acerca.

-Bienvenido, ¿Qué desea?-, dijo ella.

-Ayusawa-, dijo Usui con una sonrisa.

-_**¿¡Usui!?**_-, gritó Misaki en su cabeza-¿Qué haces aquí?-, dijo molesta.

-Parecías mas alegre en el café.

-¡Shhh! No hables de eso aquí.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Por favor-, dijo apenada algo ruborizada.

-Está bien-, dijo desanimado.

_¿Qué hace aquí él? Y ¿¡Por qué tiene un trozo de mi pastel en su mano!?_

Al parecer Usui tenia una rebanada de los pasteles de Misaki en la mano.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-, dijo Misaki señalando el pastel.

-Lo compré.

-Pero ¿por qué?. Se ve que sabe horrible.

-¿No es tu pastel?

-¡Ah! ¡¿Como lo sabes?!

-Vi cuando se los diste a esos chicos y quise probarlo.

-Y...¿a que sabe?

-Yo :3

* * *

-Sabe muy bueno-, dijo con al final una risita.

-¡Aaaahhhh!-, gritó furiosa- ¡De seguro te burlas porque sabe horrible!

-No era eso-, dijo sonriendo de la forma que sólo Usui sabe hacerlo.

-Esto...¿ya podrías irte? Acaba de empezar mi turno y...

_En ese momento llego Sakura y gritó:_

-¡Misaki! Ya puedes irte, ya acabó tu turno.

_Haciendo que me sonrojara y Usui me viera de forma burlona._

-Este...

-Entonces..si ya acabo el turno de Ayuzawa, podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el festival y tal vez...-, dijo tomando la mano de ella-Podrían pasar mas cosas...

-Suéltame ¡Pervertido!-, dijo soltando la mano de Usui.

-Humm...¿Así es como me ves?

_Ante esto me sonroje mucho más._

-¿Como me ves ahora?- Se ha puesto unas orejas de gato.

-¡Idiota!

Ellos 2 se han ido juntos a dar una vuelta por el lugar.

_Éste chico es un tonto, pero me agrada de alguna manera._

-Montse

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado el 2 capitulo, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar XD**

**Y desde ahora los capítulos estarán divididos por autora, por que alguien se puso bien loca (sí, tú, Montse xD) y dijo "divide los capítulos!" Y yo dije Ok :v**

**Así que ahora podrán decir cual autora les gusta más (?)**

**Gracias por leer! Byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Al día siguiente-**

-¡Misaki!-Gritó Shintani mientras corría muy rápido hacia Misaki en el pasillo de la escuela, y ya una vez frente a ella le dijo algo enfadado y apenado a la vez:

-¿Quién era el tipo que estaba contigo ayer durante el festival?

**-Montse**

-No lo sé, es un tipo que apenas conocí y es de Miyabigaoka, olvídalo-Contesté algo nerviosa.

-Está bien, sabes que confío en ti y que si necesitas ayuda cuentas conmigo.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

_No sé que decir, esto es muy difícil._

-En ese caso, creo que tienes cosas que hacer y yo aquí molestándote.

-Sí...nos vemos.

Misaki se dirige al consejo estudiantil.

-Yukimura debe de tener los pagos de la corrección de los folletos- dijo mientras escribía demasiado rápido en una hoja de papel los errores que recordaba durante el festival.

_Mientras estaba escribiendo me he percatado de una sombra, levanto la vista y me encuentro con que es Usui._

-¿¡Tú de nuevo!?

-¿Acaso estás molesta?-contestó él.

-No me has contestado mi pregunta, Usui.

-Tranquilízate, sólo quería saber como estabas.

-Pero...- en ese momento entró corriendo Shintani.

-¡Misaki!- gritó él.

-¿Qué sucede, Shintani?

-Ah...lo siento, estás ocupada.

-No, para nada.

-Pero tienes visitas

-Ya veo porqué estabas molesta- dijo Usui.

-No, yo no estaba...-, en eso Shintani la interrumpió.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- dijo Shintani molesto.

-Yo soy un pervertido, ¿y tú?

-Yo soy Shintani, el mejor amigo de la infancia y actual de Misaki, y tú no deberías estar aquí.

-Dana

-Tú, como yo, debemos estar aquí.

-¡BASTA!-, gritó Misaki.

-¡Eso dile a él, ni siquiera viene a está escuela!

-¿No te acabas de enterar?-, dijo Usui con una sonrisa- He sido transferido.

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!-, gritaron Misaki y Shintani.

**-Al día siguiente-**

-¡Rápido! Nos tenemos que reunir con el consejo para hablar sobre los problemas de los celulares-, le dijo Misaki a Yukimura.

-Sí, Kaichou...

¿Kaichou?...¿Está enterada del nuevo estudiante en Seika?

-¡Yukimura!

-Dicen que viene de Miyabigaoka con un excelente promedio...además...

-No me interesa, yo soy la kaichou de está escuela y si hace algo mal aquí, tendrá que...

-Entonces...¿No piensas que te podré superar?-, dijo Usui apareciendo de un salón.

-Eres solo un "Alien Pervertido del Planeta Feromona"

(En el consejo)

-La situación de los celulares ha molestado a los maestros, por lo que debemos de hacer un plan para poder controlar a cada estudiante de Seika-, dijo Misaki sentada en su escritorio.

-Pero Kaichou, todos aquí tenemos uno...no podremos lograr controlar a todos-, dijo Yukimura.

-¡Sí, es injusto! ¡Todos necesitamos nuestros celulares!-, gritaron los del consejo.

**-Arlette**

-¡Entonces ninguno a partir de éste momento traerá sus celulares al salón de clases!-, gritó con flamas alrededor y con aspecto de Kaichou demoniaca-¿¡Entendieron!?

-Sí Kaichou...-, dijeron todos apenados y con miedo.

**(Al siguiente día en la escuela...)**

_Pffff...últimamente, al parecer todo va bien en la escuela...los chicos empiezan a convivir con las chicas de una manera más...ammm, ¿Cómo decirlo?...linda y caballerosa...pero aun no puedo aceptar a los chicos, ¡siguen siendo unos tontos e idiotas!_

_Ahora que lo recuerdo, ese Alíen Usui...¿Donde estará?_

Misaki entra a su salón de clases y ve a Shintani comiendo dulces.

-¡Shintani!-, gritó Misaki furiosa-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes comer en el salón de clases?!

-Lo siento, Misaki-chan-, dijo con una gota de sudor-Pero es que no puedo evitarlo...éstos dulces que Yukimura me dio son deliciosos...¿Quieres uno?

-Ohh...no, gracias, Shintani...pero mejor acábatelos de una vez antes de que algún profesor te vea.

-Sip...¡ahorita me los acabo, Misaki-chan!-, dijo con flores MOE alrededor.

_Por alguna razón, me recordaba a cuando Shintani y yo comíamos dulces cuando éramos niños...él siempre se manchaba la boca y yo solía limpiarle con un pañuelo._

-¡Youko!, te volviste a manchar la boca de chocolate-, dijo Misaki mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzaba a limpiarlo-Mira aquí...

-Mi...Misaki-, dijo Shintani sonrojado, haciendo que Misaki lo notara y soltara una risita.

-¡Ay, Youko!-, dijo dándose la vuelta.

_Mientras me alejaba sentí que alguien me tomó por la cintura y me dio la devolviéndome hacia él, quedando abrazados...cuando quise voltear hacia un lado para ver quien diablos me tenia...no me sorprendí mucho..._

-Hace mucho que no hacía esto...te-te extraño, Misaki-chan-, dijo Shintani mientras la abrazaba.

-You...Youko.

En ese momento, Misaki no sabia como reaccionar...pero debía admitirlo, ella también extrañaba eso, pero no podía darse el lujo de esos sentimientos, así que trato de empujarlo pero fue inútil.

-Eso no te servirá de nada. No te soltaré hasta que me digas una cosa.

-Shintani...qué...¿Qué es lo que quieres?

En eso, Misaki sintió que Shintani empezaba a soltarla, pero fue todo lo contrario. Shintani puso sus manos en la cintura de Misaki y la levantó del suelo, y pegando cada vez mas sus labios a los de ella, Misa ya no sabía que hacer.

**-Sandra**

_Empecé a sonrojarme mucho, y, de repente, sentí que me tomaban de mis antebrazos y me bajan de nuevo al suelo, Shintani me soltó a la fuerza, entonces, el que me tomaba de los brazos me puso frente a frente a él, ¡era Usui!. Él me abrazó y me dijo:_

-Kaichou...creí que no estaba permitido hacer eso en la escuela.

-Yo...-, ¡Nunca me había sentido tan presionada en mi vida! ¡Podía sentir mi cara muy caliente!

-¡Takumi! ¡Deja a Misaki-chan!-, gritó Shintani.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es TU Misaki-chan?

-¡No soy un objeto!-, gritó Misaki.

-Yo...amm...¡no! ¡Pero es mi deber protegerla!

-¿Por qué tú la proteges...y yo no?

_No sabia que hacer, se podía sentir su aura negra, y después de unos segundos de silencio, Shintani tomó mi brazo._

-¡Suéltala!

-Sólo si Ayusawa quiere que la suelte.

Shintani miró fijamente a Misaki y tomó el brazo de ella con un poco de fuerza.

-¿Ayusawa quiere que la suelte?-, dijo Usui acercándose más a la cara de Misaki.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-, gritó lanzando a Usui un poco lejos-¡Tú también, Shintani!-, gritó quitando la mano de Shintani de su brazo.

-Más tarde. En el maid latte-

-Misaki-chan...-, dijo Shintani a Misaki en la entrada del cafe.

-¿Shi-Shintani? ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy trabajando.

-Viene a recogerte.

-Pero salgo en 2 horas.

-Oh, Misa-chan, ¿Él es tu novio?-, dijo la gerente mirando a Shintani con brillos en los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-, gritó sonrojada.

-Si quieres ya vete Misa-chan.

-¿Está segura? ¿Puedo irme?

-Claro-, dijo la jefa con una gran sonrisa y algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

_En el trayecto a casa, Shintani me dijo algo que jamás creí que pasaría._

-Misaki-, dijo Shintani deteniendo a Misaki y poniendo su mano en su hombro-Tengo que decirte algo-, él observó el lugar y estaban por un árbol de cerezos.

-¿Estás bien?-, dijo Misaki preocupada.

-Sí...lo que pasa es que...me iré a estudiar lejos, mi abuelo dice que debo mejorar mis calificaciones, y que estando aquí contigo no lo lograre.

-¿Te iras mucho tiempo?

-Hasta que termine la preparatoria...y por eso te abracé en el salón, iba a decírtelo pero llegó Takumi.

-¿Por qué estabas tan cerca de mí?

-Quería besarte para ver si sientes lo mismo que yo, así no me tendría que ir tan triste...¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?

-Aaam...yo...

_En ese momento cayó Usui del árbol de cerezos poniéndose entre nosotros, ¿Cómo apareció ahí? De seguro se teletransportó con un aparato de su planeta._

**-Sho :3**

-Sí, yo también estoy enamorado de Ayusawa y si tu sientes lo mismo que yo-, dijo poniéndose mas cerca de Shintani y de su cuerpo salen llamas-Es la guerra.

* * *

**El tercer capitulo (￣^￣)ゞ**

**Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar xD pero bueno, quería aclarar que puse Youko en en vez de You-kun como lo ponen en los subtítulos en el anime, ya que en el manga publicado en México por PANINIMANGA escriben así Youko, algo por el kanji de su nombre :v**

**¡Ah! Y otra cosa, los personajes siguen teniendo sus cualidades, es decir que Usui es rico y perfecto d(^_^o), Misaki mandona y mala cocinera, Shintani comelon y Yukimura tierno, aunque la trama sea diferente.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Al día siguiente- (es sábado por la mañana)**

**_Rinnnn…Rinnnn…-_**Alguien llama al celular de Misaki.

-¿Hola?-, contestó ella.

-¡Misaki!-, se escuchó la voz de Shintani.

-¿Shintani? ¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo quería escuchar una vez más tu voz antes de irme…te amo Misaki, y te prometo que trabajare muy duro para… (zzzz) y… (zzzz)-, al parecer se estaba cortando la llamada.

-¿Hola? ¿Shintani?-se cortó la llamada.

En ese momento Suzuna abrió la puerta del cuarto de Misaki y dijo:

-One-san.

-¡Ah! Suzuna, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Invitaste a un chico a la casa?

-¿Un…chico? ¿QUÉ? ¡Nooo!. Espera, en seguida bajo.

Misaki se arregló, bajo las escaleras y cuando deslizó la puerta de la sala estaba Usui parado en medio de la habitación con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás, Kaichou?

-U…sui… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que vivía aquí?-, dijo sonrojada.

-Solamente pasaba por aquí y escuche tu voz, fue muy extraño hasta que mire a todos los lados y te vi a través de tu venta hablando por celular.

_En ese momento Suzuna apareció de la nada detrás de mí._

-One-chan-, dijo dándome una pequeña caja-Youku vino esta mañana, pero estabas dormida, así que yo la tome.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? Déjame ver, quiero ver ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?-, dijo Usui con brillos al rededor.

-¡No! ¡No te dejaré ver! ¡USUI CHISMOSO!-, dijo Misa mientras empujaba a Usui a la salida.

-Ah…Kaichou-, dijo en el marco de la puerta, pero en ese momento Misaki cerró la puerta en su cara-¡Que cruel, Ayuzawa!

_Miré la extraña cajita que tenía en mis manos, la abrí y descubrí que dentro había un dulce de cereza, esos que solíamos comer cuando éramos niños, los favoritos de Hinata, y a un lado había una pequeña carta._

_"__Misaki-chan, te prometo que no perderé contra Takumi, ¡Lo prometo!"_

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tratara de decirme?

-One-san-, en ese momento apareció Suzuna de la nada-Llegaras tarde al trabajo.

-_¡¿Cómo lo hace?!_ Es verdad, hoy en el Maid Latte es especial de Hallowen.

-¿Hum? Pero si no es temporada-, dijo Suzuna con su mano en su mentón.

Salí de la casa y cuando abrí la puerta estaba Usui leyendo un libro afuera de la barda de la casa.

-¡Oh! Eres rápida, Kaichou.

_¡Él sigue aquí! ¡¿Por qué?!_

**-Montse**

-¡Déjame sola! Volveré al trabajo.

-Tranquila, te acompañare al trabajo.

Misaki comenzó a caminar ignorando a Usui.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿Lo harías, Ayuzawa?

-¡Claro que no!-, dijo mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Aunque tenga que ver con el señor de tercera?

-¿Qué-, dijo asombrada-¿Él qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Claro…ahora te interesas.

-¡Dime!

-Yo…olvídalo-, dijo decepcionado.

_¿Qué paso?, por un momento casi caigo en la trampa, no puedo dejar que se entere de lo que está pasando con Shintani.-_ En ese momento Misaki se detuvo a pensar

-¿Qué te pasa Ayuzawa?

-No es nada, vámonos Usui.

Usui se queda paralizado y Misaki toma su mano.

-¡¿Qué te pasa alienígena pervertido?! ¡Vamos!

**-En el Maid Latte-**

-Bienvenidos-, dijo la gerente, vestida de bruja, a los tres tontos mientras entraban al lugar.

-Esta es la primera vez que entramos aquí-, dijo Shiroyan (el tonto rubio)

-Eso me alegra-, dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa-Y entraron en un gran día, por hoy tendremos un menú escalofriante, como malteadas de brujas, postres preparados por el mismo Drácula y mucho más. ¡Prepárense amos!

**-Arlette**

-Nya, bienvenidos de vuelta amos-, dijo Misaki, ya que su disfraz era de un gato.

-¡¿Kaichou?!-, gritaron los tres tontos.

Misaki al verlos se paralizo, ahora ellos también de su secreto.

-Yo…

-Sí, es la kaichou-, dijo Usui detrás de ellos.

-¡Usui!-, dijeron ellos 4.

-Y les agradecería si no dijeran nada al respecto-, dijo con un aura extraña.

-Qué extraña aura-, dijo Kurotatsu (el tonto de coleta o el pervertido)

-Sí…es como un aura MOE y negra-, dijo Ikuun (el otaku)

-¿De acuerdo?-, dijo Usui.

-Claro-, titubearon los tres tontos con miedo.

**-A las 10 p.m.-**

-Estuvieron fantásticas el día de hoy, las felicito a todas-, dijo a gerente al final del día

-Gracias-, contestaron todas las maids.

_Cuando salí del trabajo me di cuenta de que Usui estaba afuera esperando a alguien._

-¿Qué haces aquí, estúpido Usui?

-Ayuzawa, aguarda por favor.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

-Solo quiero acompañarte a casa, es todo.

-No necesito que me acompañes, yo puedo cuidarme sola-, dijo comenzando a caminar.

-De todos modos te acompañare.

_Cuando llegué a casa me despedí de Usui a la fuerza, si fuera por mí lo habría dejado en la estación del tren._

-Nos vemos mañana-, dijo él.

-Mmmm…sí.

_Cuando entré a casa, escuché a Suzuna hablando con alguien, tal vez uno de sus amigos, así que fui a saludar._

-¿Shintani?

-Misaki-, dijo levantándose del lugar en donde estaba-Te estaba esperando.

-Pero… ¿no debes ya de estar en camino a tu otra escuela?

En esos momentos Suzuna se fue de ahí sigilosamente.

-Es que olvidé algo y volví.

Se comenzó a acercar cada vez más a Misaki.

-Te olvidé a ti, Misaki, yo te amo-, la cara de Misaki se tornó roja.

Se acerca y de repente, el esperado beso de Misaki y Hinata~

**-Dana **

-¡Shintani Hinata! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-Por favor ven conmigo, te necesito-, dijo mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

-¡Déjame en paz!

De pronto, Usui entra y derriba la puerta principal de una patada para poder entrar.

-¿Usui?-, dijeron Shintani y Misaki.

-Mmmm…lo siento…solo me quería asegurarme-, dijo Usui.

-¡¿Asegurarte de qué?! ¡Estás loco! ¡No puedes entrar así!-, gritó Shintani.

-¿No? Claro que sí, mírame-, dijo Usui con una sonrisa.

-¡USUI! ¡LARGO!

-Sí, lárgate de aquí-, dijo Hinata.

-Tú también Shintani, ¿Por qué tuviste que regresar?...

Me quedaré en Seika, soy la kaichou, no los puedo dejar… Nunca iría contigo, lo siento.

-No, nunca iría contigo, pero conmigo sí, ¿verdad? Hasta el final…-, dijo Usui tomando la mano de ella.

-**¿QUÉ?**-, dijo sonrojada-, Los dos: **¡LARGO!**

Los sacó de la casa y cerró la puerta medio rota en su cara…

-¡Me las pagaras, Usui idiota!

**-Arlette**

**-Afuera de la casa de Misaki-**

-Solo recuerda, y quiero que quede bien claro, Ayuzawa Misaki es mía y no pienso la pienso compartir-, amenazó Usui a Shintani.

-Takumi… ¿qué te hace pensar que dejaré ir a Misaki?... ¡No pienso dejarla ir nunca! La amo, y jamás la dejaré ir, en especial no la dejaría a tipos como tú.

-No creas que puedes impedirlo. ¿Tú ya te vas, no?

-Pues sí, pero…

-Mira, hombre de tercera, nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ella… ella es mía y no pienso soportar que tipos como tú la lastimen de esa manera… la kaichou tiene que enfocarse en sus estudios, no en preocuparse por ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella se preocupa por mí? Entonces eso…

-No te hagas ilusiones, no por mucho tiempo.

Yo estoy aquí para ella y lo estaré por siempre, así que…

-Escucha Takumi, no pienso irme de aquí sin ella…yo sé que ella me quiere y siente de alguna manera lo mismo que yo…Misaki-chan será mía y de nadie más.

-JAJAJAJA-, se burló Usui-Eso está por verse, hombre de tercera…al final Ayuzawa serála que escogerá con quién irse, y la verdad no creo que seas tú…

_¿Qué les sucede a esos dos?...subí a mi habitación para alistarme y dormir, pero unos voces muy familiares me llamaron la atención, me asomé por la ventana para ver que sucedía y lo único que vi fue a Usui caminando lejos de ahí dejando a Shintani parado en la calle llorando…_

**Holaaaa, soy Momo ;) quería agradecerles por su paciencia, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, y espero que les guste el cap. Gracias por todo :'D**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_Al día siguiente, Suzuna me dijo que alguien me llamaba por el teléfono fijo de la casa, y cuando contesté se escuchó a Shintani._

**_-¡Misaki-chan!_**

-Hola, Youku-, contestó Misa.

**_-Ya llegué a Tokio, te extraño Misaki…_**

-Shintani…yo…-, dijo sonrojada.

**_-Volveré muy pronto para estar contigo y decirte lo mucho que te am… (Tinnnnn)-, la llamada se cortó._**

-Hinata…-, dijo con una sonrisa.

_De alguna manera me sentía aliviada de que solo se fuera a Tokio, si fuera en otro país seguramente Shintani no lo hubiera resistido._

-Ahora…-, dijo mirando el lugar, ya que estaba en la parada de autobuses-¿Dónde estará la estación de tren?

Mientras observaba el lugar, vio a unos metros frente a él a una chica de espaldas de cabello castaño y largo, traía puesto un gran sombrero verde, y aun lado tenía una maleta que se veía que trataba de levantar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-, preguntó Shintani.

La chica lo miró algo sorprendida y cuando Hinata vio su rostro comenzó a gritar:  
-¡Misaki-chan!

Ella solo comenzó a reír y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Lo siento, pero no soy Misaki, mi nombre es Aruno Ichigo.

Él la miró detenidamente. Su cara era la misma a la de Misaki, pero su cabello era más claro y sus ojos color azul.

-Lo siento…-, dijo sonrojado-Te confundí con alguien.

-No hay problema-, respondió la chica con una cálida sonrisa-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Shintani Hinata-, dijo rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras reía aun avergonzado por lo de hace unos minutos.

-Qué lindo nombre-, las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron levemente.

-Ichigo también es una lindo nombre-, dijo muy rojo con flores MOE alrededor-¿Te ayudo?

-Sí, gracias.

Hinata tomó la maleta de Ichigo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y Shintani le preguntó:

-¿A dónde te diriges?

-Al internado Hotarukawa.

-¡Yo también voy para allá!-, dijo emocionado.

-¿En serio?...espero y seamos buenos amigos.

Shintani no sabía lo que estaba pasando, sentía un nuevo sentimiento, algo que solo creía sentir por Misaki, y era que estaba enamorado de Ichigo. Fue amor a primera vista…o solo era que ella se parecía a su amor no correspondido.

**-En el Maid Latte-**

-Bienvenido de vuelta amo-, dijo Misaki recibiendo a un cliente en el Maid Latte.

-Misa-chan…

_-Estúpido Usui_-, gritó en su mente apartando la vista después de ver que el cliente era él.

-¿Qué sucedió con el hombre de tercera?-, preguntó mientras ella lo llevaba a su asiento pero no se sentó.

-Su nombre es Shintani Hinata, amo-, dijo Misaki aguantando el enojo.

-No me interesa-, dijo con flores MOE y una gran sonrisa-Y hoy no vine como cliente.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-, susurró.

-Vine a solicitar el empleo de cocinero de medio tiempo, vi el letrero en la parte de atrás-, dijo con sus brazos cruzados y un tono de superioridad.

Misaki miró el suelo de forma molesta, ¿Era verdad lo del empleo? Y ¿Qué hay de ese tonito de niño criado?

-Además…-, dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella y susurraba-Quiero estar más tiempo con Ayuzawa.

**-Sho :3**

-Idiota-, dijo alejándose un poco de él y continuando con su trabajo.

-No me deberías decir tantas veces idiota y estúpido Ayuzawa.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?...

-No lo sé, solamente… te falta sentir lo mismo que yo…

Misaki lo miró fijamente y su cara se puso totalmente roja.

-Oh-, dijo la gerente mirando a Usui-¿Necesita algo, amo?

-Vine por lo del empleo de cocinero.

-Excelente, acompáñame-, dijo dirigiendo a Usui a la cocina.

La gerente dejó a Usui en la cocina ya que aprobó la prueba y fue a hablar con Misa-chan.

-Oye oye, Misa-chan-, dijo picando con un codo a Misa con brillos en sus ojos-¿Usui es tu novio?

-No-, dijo incomoda.

-Pero él siempre que viene te mira fijamente y…

-No lo es-, repitió sonrojada, haciendo que la jefa se emocionara más.

**-Hora de la salida-**

-Gracias por su trabajo. Usui, Misa ¡Son el uno para el otro! Tú con tus fabulosos platillos y Misa-chan, tu servicio en el Maid Latte hace que tengamos mucha clientela.

-No, no lo creo, los eventos que organiza y todas las demás Maids en el café hacen que sea el mejor.

**-De regreso a casa-**

_-Bien, me cambié rápido y Usui aún no termina por completo, será mejor que me adelante antes de que me siga a casa-,_ dijo Misaki en su mente saliendo de ahí sigilosamente.

**-En su cuarto-**

**_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr-_**el celular de Misaki vibró.

**Mensaje: Usui-**

**Ayuzawa, ¿Por qué me dejaste? Mala Ayuzawa, ahora por eso tendrás que abrir tu ventana.**

**-Arlette.**

_-¿Mi ventana?-,_ pensó Misaki.

Ella miró por su ventana y estaba Usui ahí, parado en la acera.

-¡¿USUI?!

-Por olvidarme tendrás un castigo-, dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Qui-Quién eres tú para castigarme?!

-Tu amo-, dijo brillando.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Misaki bajó hasta donde estaba Usui y lo miró con un aspecto terrorífico.

-Woo, que rápida-, dijo Usui.

**-¡LARGATE!-,** gritó mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza repetitivamente dejando su cabeza llena de moretones y chipotes.

-¡Au, au! Eso duele, Ayuzawa.

-¡ES TU CULPA POR VENIR HASTA ACÁ SOLO PARA MOLESTARME!

-Me duele mi cabeza.

-¡TU CULPA! ¡TU CULPA…! Y…bueno, ¿Para qué viniste?

-Para darte tu castigo.

-Y sigues con eso… si solo vienes a esa tontería mejor ya vete.

-Bueno…ya me voy.

-Sí ya lárgate-, dijo Misaki entrando de nuevo a la casa.

-Bye bye~-, dijo Usui lanzando un beso. Misaki se sonrojó y cerró la puerta de golpe.

**-Tiempo después-**

-¿Hola?-, dijo Misaki respondiendo su celular.

**_-Hola Misaki, ¡tanto tiempo!_**

-Hola, Shintani, pero no es para tanto, solo han pasado dos meses desde que te fuiste.

**_-Sí…pero… ha sido tanto tiempo para mí… oye, te quería preguntar algo._**

-Dime.

**_-¿Te gusto?_**

-Amm…yo…-, la cara de ella se comenzó a tornar roja

**_-¿Quieres salir conmigo?_**

-Esto…

**_-Eso pensé. Todavía no estás decidida y yo no quiero dejarte ir, ¡eres muy importante para mí! Pero bueno… ¿Puedo ser novio de alguien más?_**

-Ammm… ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

**_-No lo sé, solo quisiera que no te sintieras mal por eso._**

-No te preocupes, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

_Intente ocultar mi tristeza y mi dolor por las palabras que pronunció Shintani, él se había enamorado de alguien más mientras yo aún tenía sentimientos hacia él._

**_-¡Gracias, Misaki! Pero… ¿En serio no te sentirás mal?_**

-Te prometo que no.

**_-Entonces te contaré lo sucedido… cuando llegué a mi nueva escuela me encontré con una chica llamada Aruno Ichigo, es de pelo castaño y de ojos azules y un poco parecida a… ¡nada! Y siento que me he enamorado de ella, y le pedí que fuera mi novia y ¡aceptó! Pero no estaba seguro de que si estaría bien…_**

-Bueno, entonces… sí, no te preocupes.

**_-¡Gracias! Nos vemos, bye bye~_**

-Ah, adiós Shinta- Hinata colgó.

**-En la escuela-**

-Buenos días-, dijo el profesor a la clase de Usui y Misaki-Antes que nada quisiera presentar a una nueva estudiante de intercambio, ¡pasa por favor!

La puerta se corrió y entró una chica muy guapa de ojos grises y pelo castaño, ella se paró enfrente de la clase y dijo:

-Hola, mi nombre es Aruno Su, encantada-, la chica recorrió toda la clase con su mirada, y, de repente, su vista se cruzó con la de Usui.

**-Montse**

Ella sonrió y Usui se sonrojó un poco.

_Me sentía extraña, ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? No sé qué pasaba…pero algo estaba seguro, ellos dos se gustaban._

**-Al concluir la clase-**

-Hola-, dijo la chica a Usui.

-Hola-, dijo Usui muy normal.

-¿Crees poder mostrarme la escuela?

-De acuerdo-, contestó él un poco alegre.

-Misaki, espera-, dijo Usui a Misaki mientras la detenía mientras ella daba su paseo por la escuela para ver si todo estaba en orden.

-¿Sí?-, dijo ella.

-Te quiero presentar a alguien.

Su, ella es Ayuzawa Misaki, y Ayuzawa, ella es Aruno Su.

-Es un placer conocerte de una forma más adecuada Misaki-, dijo Su con una sonrisa.

-Amm…sí, claro-, dijo Misaki algo triste.

-¿Qué te sucede Misaki? ¿Estás bien?-, preguntó Usui.

-Mmm…sí, solo que estoy pensando en…

-¿Quién?-, dijo Usui triste.

-Nada, olvídalo, me tengo que ir, tengo prisa…

_Salí corriendo de ahí…tenia tantas de llorar…pero, ¿por qué?_

**-Al día siguiente-**

Misaki estaba recorriendo la escuela como siempre.

_Hoy casi no he visto a Usui. Me pregunto…si esos rumores son ciertos._

Ella gira en una esquina y se topa con Usui.

-Oh, kaichou-, dijo él con un jugo que se estaba tomando.

-Usui…me esteré-, dijo sonrojada-De que Aruno y tú ya son novios.

Usui ante esto sonrió mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-Si estoy equivocada-

-Lo somos-, la interrumpió Usui de forma fría-¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Claro que me siento bien!-, gritó molesta-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a la indicada…

**-Dana**

-¡Takumi!-, gritó Aruno desde el otro lado del pasillo.

_Ella se acercó corriendo a donde estábamos él y yo, llegó e hizo algo que no sé porqué me hizo enojar y sentirme apenada a la vez…Aruno besó a Usui…me sentí tan incómoda…estaba a punto de irme de ahí, me di media vuelta pero alguien tomó mi mano impidiendo que siguiera con mi camino…estaba segura de que era Usui._

-Espera-, dijo Aruno-Misaki… ¿verdad?

-Oohh…sí, y tú eres Aruno Su, ¿cierto?

_Se sentía un aura extraña._

-Jajajaja, sip, perdón, no te saludé.

-No…no te preocupes.

-Claro que sí, eres una de las pocas personas de las que Takumi me habla con tanto-

-Amor y admiración-, la interrumpió Usui.

-Bueno-, dijo Aruno con sus ojos como platillos-No era eso lo que tenía en mente pero mi Takumi sabe con quién juntarse y a quien elegir como sus amigos.

**-¡¿Mi Takumi?!**-, gritó Misaki en su mente.

-Claro…y…yo ya me tengo que retirar…con permiso…-, dijo alejándose con paso rápido.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo ;) esperó que les guste…y… lamento tardar tanto en actualizar. Pero tengo que pasar todo esto de un cuaderno, ya saben, como somos varias autoras…luego hay partes que sinceramente no entiendo por la letra, o luego ponen cosas sin sentido, así que tengo que dividir estas cosas por capítulos y luego leerlos y agregar, quitar y corregir cosillas.**

**¡Gracias por todo!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Subí a la azotea, quería tomar aire, me sentía muy extraña, no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar, comenzaba a sentirme mal…_

-¡Kaichou!-, _alguien me llamó, no me interesaba saber quién era, no podía más, no pensaba con claridad, todo me daba vueltas…estaba mareada._

En ese momento Misaki cayó en el suelo desmayada.

**Minutos después-**

Misaki abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba en la enfermería, tenía una toalla en la cabeza y estaba acostada en una de las camas.

-No se preocupe enfermera, yo puedo cuidarla-, se escuchó la voz de un chico.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si…ella es muy importante para mí…yo cuidaré de ella, le hice una promesa…

-Sandy

-¿Shintani?-, dijo Misaki en su mente.

De repente Shintani corrió la cortina para poder ver la cama en la que Misaki estaba recostada, y al verla despierta comenzó a decir todo emocionado:

-¡Misaki-chan!

-Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, me enteré que estabas mal, me lo dijo Yukimura.

_-Así que él fue el que me encontró…_

Misaki comenzó a recordar porqué estaba en la azotea, y gracias a ese recuerdo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Misa-chan… ¿Estás bien?-, dijo muy preocupado.

-Sí… no es nada-, dijo limpiando las lágrimas antes de que salieran de sus ojos-Es solo que Usui…

-¡¿Te hizo daño?!

-No…

-Tranquila, Misaki, yo estoy aquí.

Shintani comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, se apoyó con su mano en la cama, y cada vez más cerca de los labios de ella, y cuando terminó de besarla Usui corrió la cortina de la cama de enfrente.

-Te encontré, Kaichou-, dijo Usui algo molesto.

-¡¿Usui?!-, gritaron ambos, Shintani y Misaki.

-¡¿Qué ra…?!-, Usui despertó de su horrible pesadilla, al parecer todo fue un sueño, bueno, comenzó a soñar desde que decían él y Aruno estaban saliendo, ya que Usui solo le mostró la escuela y todos comenzaron a inventar rumores.

-One-chan-, gritó Suzuna desde la puerta principal-Te buscan.

-¡Voy, Suzuna!-, dijo Misaki bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

Misaki corrió a la puerta, abrió y se sonrojó un poco.

-Usui…-, apenas salió de su boca.

-Ayuzawa… ¿Crees que podamos hablar?

_-¡Estúpido Usui!_

-Misaki…-, dijo su madre Mina llegando de la cocina-Oh… ¿Quién es él?... Ah, claro, es Takumi.

-Buenos días-, dijo él.

-Vaya, vaya, buenos días-, dijo ella acercándose a Usui-¿Vienes a ver a Misaki?-, dijo algo sonrojada.

-Algo así… ¿Puedo hablar con ella en otro lugar?

-¡Sí!-, dijo Mina algo emocionada.

-Pero…-, protestó Misaki.

**Más tarde, en el parque-**

-¡¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?!-, gritó molesta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo estar aquí?-, dijo mientras hacía un castillo de arena.

-Solo ve al punto.

-De acuerdo.

Él se levantó del suelo, sacudió sus manos y se acercó a ella.

-Soñé con la chica nueva.

Misaki se impresionó un poco y miró el suelo algo decepcionada.

-Y ella… era mi novia… pero…-, Misaki volvió a mirarlo-Eso fue lo peor que pude soñar, porque, Ayuzawa no era mi pareja.

Misaki no se atrevía a mirarlo, su cara estaba demasiado roja.

-Me gustas, Ayuzawa Misaki-, dijo tomando su mano.

_¡No sabía qué decir! Mi cara se sentía muy caliente._

-¡No me gustan los mentirosos como tú!-, dijo soltando la mano de él.

-¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?

-… sí… ¿Por qué te fijarías en mí?

-Porque eres la mujer las linda de todas… me gustas, Ayuzawa-, repitió algo sonrojado-¿Yo no te gusto?

-No, no es eso…

-Entonces sí te gusto…

-¡No!

-No me gustan las mentirosas como tú-, la arremedó Usui.

-Estúpido Usui.

-Me gustas mucho, todo lo que he hecho desde hace unos meses ha sido por ti…desde que te vi caer de los hombros del hombre de tercera me interesé en ti, ir al festival de Seika aunque estaba en Miyabigaoka, la transferencia, guardar tu secreto, protegerte de esos tres tontos…todo eso y más ha sido por ti-, dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ammm… yo…

Usui se acerca un poco más a ella.

-Sé que te gusto Misaki…

_-¿¡Misaki!?-,_ pensó ella.

-Y sino…no me rendiré hasta que así sea-, Usui se acercó mucho más y la besó rápidamente, deteniendo las manos de ella para que pudiera no defenderse.

_Cuando él me besó sentí una sensación extraña, una que me hizo querer estar siempre a su lado… Shintani está con alguien más, así qué es hora de olvidarlo por completo…_

-¿Misaki?-, Usui dejó de besarla y la cara de ella estaba roja como tomate, con sus ojos cerrados, muy apretados-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué…?-, dijo abriendo un ojo.

Él sonrió y puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de ella.

-Quieres que te bese otra vez, ¿No?

-Estú-, Usui la interrumpe con un beso más rápido.

-Misaki-chan… ¿Te convertirías en mi novia por favor?

-Ah…

-¿Aún no me crees?

-¡Idiota!-, ella levanta su puño pero la detiene de forma muy amable.

-Oh… es que… ¿Aún no olvidas al señor de tercera?-, dijo riendo al final.

-Él…está con alguien más…-, dijo algo molesta.

-Entonces… ¿serás mi novia?

-Yo… "**_y le pedí que fuera mi novia y ¡aceptó!_**_"__-,_ esas palabras resonaron como eco en la cabeza de Misaki… de ella, ahora Shintani no la necesitaría más…

Ella abrazó a Usui y el respondió al abrazo.

-Sí… quiero ser tu novia… Takumi…


End file.
